colbaltfandomcom-20200213-history
Tatsoi Hukara
Tatsoi Hukara 'is a character featured in the anime, ''Colbalt Stars. He is viewed as a legendary warrior for the Desukhans and is the youngest brother of the Demon King, Byson. |} Background Information Tatsoi grew up as a 5th Class Fighter, behind his older brother, Byson. When growing up, Tatsoi was much different from his brother and his father, Brinjal. As he grew up, Tatsoi became a very talented fighter, even besting over 1st and 2nd Class fighters. Eventually after defeating a bunch of rogue fighters, he was able to gain a squad of his own. Not only was he fond of his comrades, Tatsoi saw them as family. He grew up later to get married to his comrade, Prussia and they had a son, Yarrow. Personality Tatsoi is somewhat of an arrogant fighter. However, he has pride and is extremely confident in his fighting abilities. He was originally an extremely ruthless person disliked anyone who he considered kind. for example, he was disgusted that Prussia was so nice to him. However, he eventually had a change of heart and so he became kind-hearted. He is also less arrogant of a fighter than he was before. His wife, Prussia was the reason he changed for the better. Ranking Despite being classified as a 5th Rank warrior, Tatsoi was very capable of fighting and many underestimated him. This would result with Tatsoi always pushing himself. Whenever he did harder missions, he would ask not to have his class moved up but to make people recognize that 5th Class Fighters are capable of doing whatever a 1st or 2nd Class Fighter can do. Martial Arts Overview Tatsoi makes his first appearance in the special, Tatsoi: The First Savior. Tatsoi comes in through a wall interrupting the Desukhan council meeting. He comes in demanding his brother, Byson to give him an even harder mission. He then yells at a strange woman for staring at him. He then is given a second class mission and races off to the lab. He talks to Dr. Zami and then heads out to the Makya Realm. When he gets there, he has a furious battle against the Makians. After a long ferocious battle, Tatsoi claims victory. He then notices a Makian bloating themself up. He then figures out that he is about to blow up. Tatsoi quickly gets to his airship and is barely able to escape the explosion in time. When he gets back, he is getting healed. When he is better, he asks Dr. Zami for a custom made translater. After getting a regular one, he heads out to the large powers. Tatsoi stops Magait from killing Prussia. He then uses a Hyper Rush on Gunka, killing him. He then engages Magait in battle. After beating down on him, Magait powers up and starts thrashing Tatsoi. Before Tatsoi dies, he is saved by Prussia. Tatsoi then later once again saves Prussia. He then regrets being mean and begins to change. After, he powers up and kills Magait using his strongest attack, Final Blow! When they get back, they are praised for saving the Demon World. In addition, Tatsoi is given his special translater with yellow lens. He then proposes to Prussia and she accepts. Tatsoi is then given permission to gather a squad of his own. He then gets Mallow, Chard, Dolichos, Ceylon and his wife, Prussia Relationships Prussia Hukara Tatsoi's relationship with Prussia is his greatest relationship. Prussia at first was nothing but an annoyance to Tatsoi as she was too soft of a Desukhan. He was disgusted by this and ignored her and ostracized her for this. However, after a fight with some space pirates, Tatsoi regretted what he said to her and started to change. It was Prussia that made something change in Tatsoi's heart. Prussia caused Tatsoi to become a kind-hearted, laid-back guy. This is also the reason that he proposed to her. Ever since, Tatsoi and Prussia has been closer than ever. They have been on the same squad and has been looking out for one another for a while. Tatsoi could not cope with himself when Prussia was killed. Byson Hukara Tatsoi generally has an okay relationship with his older brother. Although they get into some heated arguments, they generally have a brotherly bond. Tatsoi is the only one who knows why Byson has gone completely bad. The two are close, for example, Tatsoi would insult and annoy Byson to no end when he was the king. Byson has even stated that he only allows his brother to do this. However, they can be fiesty like their argument with their father's death. Mallow Mallow and Tatsoi has always been the best of friends since childhood, a statement said by the two of them themselves. They look out for one another to no end and treat one another as if they were brothers. They always make fun of one another and belittle each other. Tatsoi was traumatized by his best friend's death. Uno Hukara In the second Tatsoi special, Prussia and Tatsoi would visit their baby nephew, Paracress. Although Prussia was fascinated with their nephew, Tatsoi had little to no care for his nephew. After Prussia's death, she told him to take care and watch after their nephew, Paracress for he was special. During the assault on Aseriac, Tatsoi stared at his nephew. He was unimpressed and thought he was special. When trying to evacuate the people of the Demon World, Tatsoi gets Paracress personally. After having a short conversation with the three year old, he finally understands why Prussia said he was so important. Not wanting him to die, Tatsoi places him in the airship to be ready to go somewhere. This puts the two in a very good place in their relationship. When Uno got older, he forgot most of what happened in during his time in the Demon World. Meaning he did not remember his uncle, Tatsoi. However, Tatsoi was heavily mentioned throughout the series and after some time, Uno comes to respect his forgotten uncle. Yarrow Hukara Yarrow is Tatsoi's father and as a result, they do know one another. However, they were rarely ever shown together. There was only shown being together once, during birth. In the second Tatsoi special, Yarrow was never seen but has been referenced on a few occasions as it has a been a few years since Tatsoi and Prussia was married. This is probably because Yarrow was off away in another realm at the time or during the events of this special. Because of the rare interactions, it is best assumed that Yarrow and Tatsoi had a positive relationship. Every time Tatsoi referenced his son, he never said anything negative about him however, he didn't say anything particularly good either. In the third movie, The Fruit of Helix, Yarrow mentioned his father as one of the fighters killed during the Great Desukhan Apocalypse. It is unknown how he felt about this but due to having a lot of pride for his family and race, he must have liked his father to an extent. Brinjal Hukara Brinjal was the father of both Byson and Tatsoi. Tatsoi was shown to be close to his father. The two had almost identical personalities, something the two would laugh about. Brinjal has stated that he favored Tatsoi slightly more than Byson. Tatsoi was distraught when he heard about his father's death. Abilities/Techniques *'''Daijo-Ma-Zi: (C-Rank) '''Tatsoi summons 40% of his energy exctly into his palm and lets out a huge wave of power hurdling at his opponent. '''Relative chi depletion: 40% *'Hyper Rush: (C-Rank) '''Tatsoi powers up and is coated with a reddish aura. He then charges full powered at his target. '''Relative chi depletion: 35%' *'Synapsis: (C-Rank) '''Tatsoi creates an illusion and a terrain where his opponent moves in super slow-motiion. '''Relative chi depletion: 10%' *'Demon Take-Down: (C-Rank) '''Tatsoi concentrates his chi and then knees his opponent in the stomach. Afterwards, he trips them and then kicks them up. He then punches them in the face and then smashes them straight downward. '''Relative chi depletion: 55%' *'Final Blow: (Z-Rank) '''Tatsoi's most powerful move. He gathers all the energy he can to create a mystical ball of pure raw energy. He then locks on to his foe and fires it at will. '''Relative chi depletion: 95%' Power Reading Tatsoi's Fighting Power in Tatsoi: The First Savior was stated to be somewhere around 1700. However, after his fight with the Makias in the Makiya Realm, his Power Reading increased. When the Galaxy Crushers came to the Demon World to kill him, they mistaked Chard, Mallow and Prussia's Fighting Power for his. When he came to save his friends, the two discovered that Tatsoi had the Power Reading of 2700. When he increased his power to kill the guy that was going to kill Prussia, Tatsoi's Fighting Power was estimated to be over 10,000. In the sequel special, Tatsoi's Power Reading showed 3400. During their first mission, his power continued to rise and rise, even scaring his teammates. When the doctors examined him, they estimated that his Fighting Power will reach 60,000 or beyond. During the fight with the Wartarks, Tatsoi's Power Reading shot up straight to 8600. When avening his comrades from Aseriac and his men, he was over 10,000. Now with a Fighting Power of 10,000, he was going to try to save the Demon World but unfortunately could not and died with the destruction of the Demon World and his race. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Desukhan